iTry To Move On
by Dude Your Awesome8
Summary: Jim wants to take a vacation all the way to Seattle, but Melinda doesn't want to leave knowing the Ghost Whisperer can never have a day off, but what happens when one ghost actually wants her to go to Seattle to help him find his wife and help his best friends reunite? Will Melinda be able to fix the group back up?


(AN:) Holy crap. I can't believe how long it's been. I hope you guys have been doing well!

Well, this is a funky crossover, but I thought it would be cool. This idea came to me in a dream and I'm glad I was able to write the first chapter all out.

Hope to hear what you think of it!

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own iCarly or Ghost Whisperer.**

* * *

Melinda walked around the bedroom, gathering a few extra items and throwing them into the suitcase lying on her bed. She didn't want to be packing for anything because what was the reason? There was no point on going on this vacation Jim suggested. They were fine in Grandview. The shop is working great, Jim's job is fine and the ghosts come and go – it's just like any other day.

What could going on vacation change? Nothing. That's for sure.

Which is why Melinda wasn't excited at all for this. Especially because they were going to go to the other side of the states and the plane ride wasn't going to be fantastic.

Jim walked upstairs and straight into the bedroom. He smiled when seeing his wife angry as she was throwing random items over her shoulder into the suitcase.

"What are you doing?" Jim sighed, asking Melinda as she jumped.

Melinda placed a hand on her collar bone. "God, Jim, when did you come home?"

Jim chuckled. "Just now, actually, and I heard noises downstairs. Didn't think it would be you throwing random items into your suitcase."

Jim walked over to the bed, sat down, and decided to dig through the items.

"Three bags of makeup?" Jim asked as he removed the items. "A picture of our wedding day, scrunchies, paper, a pencil, four bottle of lotion, two bottles of body spray...? Melinda, honey, why?"

Melinda sighed, pacing back and forth in the room. "I don't think we really need to go on this vacation." She threw her hands to her side. "I mean, why do we need to go far away? We're fine here."

"Because, Mel, you're a mess and you need to get away for a while."

"I'm not a mess," Melinda yelled, stomping her foot on the ground. She took a deep breath in and let it out. "I'm perfectly fine." The brunette smiled for her husband. "See? Fine!"

Jim got up from the bed and walked to stand right in front of her. He smiled before kissing her and heading to the bathroom. "Nice try, but we're still going."

Melinda's smile dropped and she rolled her eyes.

"Now there better be clothes in there by the time I get out of the shower, understand?" Jim ordered, grabbing a towel from the closet and throwing it over his shoulder. He turned to the bedroom and pointed at his wife. "Or else I'll pack that bag and we both know that's the last thing you wanted to happen."

Melinda stomped to her clothes and looked through her clothes as Jim shook his head and walked to the bathroom. When Melinda heard the door shut she sighed and fell backwards onto her bed. The vacation idea was fine, Melinda didn't mind, but she just didn't want to go all the way to Seattle!

Melinda really felt like she wasn't going to have any fun, but she had to try for Jim. At least he was excited for this. Maybe she would feel better once they actually land there, but as for now there would be no energy coming from Melinda.

She plopped up on her elbows and looked around the room. It was a little empty since Jim had finished packing a week ago. Their plane was scheduled to leave tomorrow afternoon and Melinda hadn't even started packing yet. She rolled over to her suitcase and took out all the items Jim had thrown back in. She should somewhat act serious about this. If Jim had taken the time and effort to plan all this the least she could do was be happy.

Besides, throwing a fake smile on her face wouldn't work because Jim would easily tell it wasn't real.

Melinda got up and walked back to her closet, acting serious this time. She might as well give this a shot. I mean, two months away with Jim – just her and Jim. Plus, of course, a huge city, but that just made things more fun.

She should have thought more about this.

The brunette grabbed a bunch of clothes and brought them over to the bed, so she could fold and place them into the suitcase, but then something stopped her. She froze, only have her eyes dart from side to side. She could have sworn she heard a noise.

"You better be almost finish!" Jim called from the bathroom.

Melinda laughed, shaking her head before continuing to fold her clothes. She couldn't help, but stop after a few moments when hearing a sound again. It was like a wind was blowing into her room, but all the windows were closed.

Unless...

She threw her clothes in her lap and let out a huge sigh.

"If you're in here you can show yourself you know," Melinda said out loud, going right back to folding her clothes. "I don't bite."

It was then complete silence until finally someone showed up in front of her.

"You can hear me?" The man asked.

"And see you," Melinda smirked, still folding her clothes, but catching a glance now and then so he could believe her. "It's not that hard for me. I have that gift."

"I don't have much time to say this, but wherever you're going tomorrow, please go."

Melinda stopped and starred at the man with wide eyes. "What?"

The man shut his eyes tight and threw his hands into his brown hair. "I need you to help me find my wife. I have been searching and searching, but I haven't had any luck and I'm worried sick over her."

"I'm leaving Grandview-," Melinda tried to inform, but the ghost just interrupted her.

"I don't need you here; I need you in Seattle," the ghost said, letting his hands out of his hair, but keeping his eyes still shut.

"Seattle's a big place!" Melinda nervously replied. "I mean, it's not going to be easy to find one person in such a huge city."

"**Please**!" The ghost begged. "I need to see my wife again. She must be destroyed without me in her life. I have to see her and get her to move on with her life."

She was the Ghost Whisperer after all – it was her second job.

"Melinda?"

The ghost gasped and popped out of the room.

"Wait, he's not going to hurt! Tell me where it is I'm supposed to go!" Melinda yelled in the room, but the ghost didn't come back. She sighed and leaned back against her headboard.

Jim entered the room, rubbing the back of his head with the towel as he looked at his wife sitting in bed confused.

"I thought I told you that suitcase had to be filled by the time I came out of the shower."

Melinda shook her head to get away from her thinking and smiled at Jim. She held up her clothes to present while saying, "It's a work in progress."

"Well get working on that progress, so it can be a finish," Jim instructed. "You don't have that much time since we got to get to bed if we want to make it to our flight."

Jim went right back into the bathroom and Melinda dropped her smile. She didn't want to go to Seattle, but now there was nothing that was going to hold her back. What if she wouldn't find the ghost there?

Well, the only way in finding out more is by actually going. And that's what she was going to do.

So there they were – Seattle, Washington, the largest city in the Pacific.

The two were holding hands as they walked down a street talking about the view so far. It's only been their second day in Seattle and they were already in love with all the funny things that went on.

It was nice not having a ghost bother Melinda for once, but it still distracted her from trying to enjoy her vacation. The one that came to her house still shook her insides and she was hoping to see him again, but so far there was no luck.

"Hey, wanna check this store out?" Jim asked, pointed up to a home decor store.

"Why not?" Melinda smiled. "We might find something new for the house."

As soon as they walked in a man had tripped over a board that was right in front of the two and landed on his face. Melinda and Jim tried to keep their laughter in as they helped the man up. He claimed that she was so beautiful that he was lost in thoughts.

"Sure thing," Jim pretended to understand. He helped the man up and Melinda asked if he was alright.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, thanks," the man replied, shaking Jim's hand. "The name's Spencer."

"I'm Jim, and this is my wife Melinda," Jim introduced and Melinda shook Spencer's hand also.

"You guys new here?" Spencer asked, "I haven't seen you two here before."

"Yeah, we're on vacation," Melinda answered. "Originally we're from New York."

Spencer gasped. "New York? Wow!" He yelled. "That's crazy! Why come all the way to Washington for vacation?"

"A friend of mine suggested that if we needed a place to have a great time, Seattle was the perfect spot," Jim chuckled and Spencer nodded his head.

"Well, Seattle's known for it's comedy. Especially because my younger sister Carly and her best friend used to do this web show that would have people pee in their pants from all the laughter!" Spencer explained.

"Carly?" Melinda asked. "You mean as in iCarly?"

"That's it!" Spencer's smile soon faded away. "She used to make everyone's life with the comedy she would do."

"Sounds like something had happened," Jim predicted. "She had stopped the web show a while back, right?"

Spencer nodded her head. "We had a death in the family, and she swore she would never do another web show ever again."

Both Melinda and Jim gasped upon hearing this.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Melinda whispered.

"It's really not your fault," Spencer forced a smile on his face and held out a hand to her, palm facing up, to stop her from feeling bad or maybe start tearing up. "There's no need to say sorry. Honestly it was no one's fault, but my family and I feel like we had a part in it."

"What do you mean?" Jim asked and Spencer sighted.

"How about I invite you over to my apartment and I'll explain everything there? You guys seem really interested in knowing what happened."

"Very," Jim and Melinda both answered together before following Spencer out of the store, forgetting what they were in there for in the first place, and followed Spencer to a plaza as they were talking on the way.

Into the lobby they went where the man at the front desk started screaming before running into the back office and slamming the door.

"Please, ignore Lewbert, for he always does that when new people arrive or we come in as soon as he finished cleaning the place," Spencer nervously explained before walking straight to the elevators.

Melinda and Jim looked at each other before laughing and following right after Spencer. The ride up was quiet especially because no one was home at the time. When the elevator doors finally rang, Spencer stood at the side and reached out his hands for Melinda and Jim to get off first.

Slowly the two got off and Spencer walked around a corner and stopped in front of a door. He pulled out his keys, unlocked his door, and against stood at the side to let his guests walk in first.

When Melinda and Jim entered Spencer's apartment, they gasped at the sight of all the sculptures sitting in the living room.

"Is this some kind of hobby, Spencer?" Melinda asked as she walked around to look at Spencer's projects more closely.

"More like a job," Spencer dusted off his hands and placed them in his back pockets. "I love to make artwork and I have the kids help me too when they're free. Mainly if we need to get something off our minds we make random statues or paintball fights." He bolted to the kitchen, remembering his manners that his parents taught him as a kid. "Can I get you guys anything to drink?"

"Anything is fine, thanks," Melinda answered before making her way over to the couch.

Spencer nodded his head and opened the refrigerator, removing a jar of fresh made lemonade, three cups, and walking back to the living room.

"So, back to the story about the family death," Jim mentioned, really wanting to hear what happened next.

"Well," Spencer began, pouring the lemonade into the three glasses. "Carly's best friends Sam and Freddie also worked on iCarly with her. They were known as the comedy trio for the web show they did every week. It was great – they'd be upstairs and I'd be watching it on the computer from down here and they did what they wanted to do to make people laugh and were great in school and such."

"Your parents were proud, Spencer?" Jim asked before taking a sip of the lemonade.

"Of course they were. My father is in the air force, so it's hard for him to keep in touch, but he has watched the show before and loves what they do."

"What about your mother?" Melinda asked.

Spencer shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "We...don't really talk about my mother."

"Was she the reason why Carly stopped doing the web show?" Jim questioned.

Spencer sighed. "No...it's because of Sam's husband."

"Sam's husband?" Melinda asked. "What happened to him?"

"He died recently from a car accident," Spencer whispered, looking away from the two. "He was driving to go pick up his mother from one of her meetings and some guy was coming from the opposite street and ran right into him. I don't know how they didn't see each other or why he didn't speed down some other road, but what happened, happened."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Melinda said, placing a hand on Spencer's knee. Spencer could only close his eyes and shake his head to try and get the image out of his head from that day.

"His mother wouldn't stop going crazy," Spencer slowly opened his eyes, hearing her screams inside his head. "First she had lost her brother, her father, her uncle, her husband, and then she lost her son." Spencer slowly shook his head. "Her son was almost killed before, trying to act like a hero, but lucky enough he made it through, but not this time."

"What happened, Spencer?" Jim asked, sitting closer to the brown haired man. "When Carly and Sam found out about it I mean. Considering Carly knew that Sam was married to this man."

_Samantha slowly got up from her bed. The sun was shinning over her face. Idiot – she forgot to close the blinds yet again. The blonde turned to look at the clock. It was almost one in the afternoon. She rolled back around, looking at the empty side and feeling her heart break._

_No one was there. Just like the past three days._

_She slowly got up from her bed, running a hand through her hair. Samantha didn't want to move out of bed at all, but it was for the better. She needed to learn how to move on with life with or without her partner._

_But there was no way it was going to happen any time soon._

"Oh," Spencer mumbled. "The two were **destroyed**when hearing the news. I will never forget the look on their faces when Sam had gotten the message at home. The fear in their eyes crushed me harder than anything had before." The brown haired man slowly shook his head, staring into his glass. "I can never get their faces out of my head. It was the worst time of my life."

"I know where you're coming from," Jim whispered. "I felt the same way when hearing my brother had died. Especially because being a paramedic I knew I could have done something to help, but didn't."

_Samantha slowly walked into the kitchen, grabbing a mug from the cabinet and pouring coffee mix that was set on the counter. She then slowly placed her cup in the microwave and leaned over the counter as she watched her purple mug dance around. The blue eyed girl rubbed the back of her neck as she waited._

"How's the girls now?" Melinda asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Carly tried to show the world that she's fine, smiling and cracking jokes, but we all know she's broken on the inside. This man had been with her since my parents left. He was there to support her, give her a shoulder to cry on, and have a place for her to run away when she got mad at me because she wasn't used to my rules of the house."

_Samantha walked outside of her house and sat out on the oak deck, leaning her back against the wall. Normally she would hear the television go on from inside or her husband talking on the phone about work, but that was all gone now. The only thing she had left was nature's sound._

"Sam on the other hand..." Spencer gripped his cup tighter. "She's a living zombie now."

"Oh, no..." Melinda whispered.

"There was so much she didn't get to tell her husband." Spencer squinted his eyes, remembering the heart-to-heart conversations he would have with her. "They would always argue and she had apologized for most of them, but there was more things she never got to say sorry for. She regretted doing so much to him, and didn't even get to say anything about it, and now she can't."

_Samantha lifted her head and looked out at the grass field. She remembered all the memories her husband and herself created right here through the nights and mornings. It was a perfect place to be away from the city and the life drama, but only if you had someone to share it with._

_Not if you were completely lonely._

"Where are the two now?" Jim asked, looking around.

"Carly now lives with her husband and they have a little girl," Spencer explained, getting up from the couch and grabbing a picture from the kitchen counter. He handed it to Melinda and Jim looked over. Carly was in her white dress with a man kissing her cheek in his black tux. It was a tall tan boy with brown eyes and brown hair flipped to his right side.

"And Sam?" Jim asked.

Spencer took a deep breath in.

"I wish I could tell you..." Spencer whispered, looking out the double windows to his apartment. "The last time I talked to Sam was when the three of us were at the hospital saying our last goodbyes."

"So you have no idea where she is?" Melinda questioned, getting up and looking at Spencer, but he didn't look back. Instead he just kept looking outside.

"I don't, but Carly may," Spencer explained. "I know where Carly and her family is. If you want to find more about our story go to my little sister. She can maybe help you find Sam."

"And you?" Jim asked, also standing up from the couch.

Spencer smirked. "My place is here in our old apartment. This is where iCarly had started, and I'm not planning on leaving anytime soon. Of course you two are welcomed back anytime soon. Just make sure you find our Sammy first."

"We will," Melinda promised. She walked over to Spencer and let out her hand to shake. Spencer only brought Melinda in for a hug and Jim patted his shoulders.

"I'll write down Carly's address for you," Spencer let go of the hug and walked into the kitchen to find paper and a pencil. "It's up to you what you want to do next.

_So...how long will it take us to find Carly?_

Melinda turned around and saw the ghost from back home standing behind her.

"You must be Sam's husband," Melinda guessed.

The ghost nodded his head and then disappeared since Jim had walked over him.

"What happened?" Jim asked.

"I saw Sam's husband. He know he's dead and wants to find his wife."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get a move on and find Carly."


End file.
